


Don’t think twice

by NightlightsAndStars



Series: For Sorikuweek 2020 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightsAndStars/pseuds/NightlightsAndStars
Summary: Written for Sorikuweek 2020 - promises.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: For Sorikuweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064474
Kudos: 8





	Don’t think twice

**Author's Note:**

> The implied sexual content is so small but it’s still suggestive enough and I just wanted to warn just in case, but nothing explicit or so! Better safe than sorry as they say.

“Don’t think twice” 

The return is heartfelt, breaking ice across borders never meant to be crossed. The question is tense, filled of fear but the answer is light, breathless and warm. The first is unsure, unpracticed but oh so gentle and pure. The connection finding new notes, bringing the high to another level. Bright smiles and warm tears, it is all so prefect. 

Questions become answers and answers become commands. First so scared of slightest tremble, but second dancing along with it. It’s tender, it’s sweet and everything between. The breaths harsh and hot, skin burning with electricity. But it’s nowhere near pain. Not even close. It’s yearning, it’s giving, it’s taking and it’s pleasure. The music guide their movements, harmony between two hearts. And in the end it’s just the two of them, the high of euphoria coursing though their veins. It tunes out, only heartbeats drumming in a comforting embrace. 

The moon throws it’s silver curtains upon them, the deepest of azure between brightest of jade. The shadows once feared are now comfort, the winds are a lullaby and the their whispers are a promise. It’s a promise of love, a promise of loyalty, and an oath to stay where they belong; in each others hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sorikuweek 2020 for the song “Don’t think twice”. 
> 
> This was.. something. This was the last work! I hope I gather enough bravery to continue writing, as much as I love it it’s still a bit scary to share it all with others. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Come yell with me on Twitter “@Absolutleynoot”!


End file.
